Coming back from the dead
by special agent Ali
Summary: Karen kept a secret from everyone in the group about Shawn. She may have known he was pretending to be dead for three years. So what happens now when they have to meet the faux psychic/ghost again to keep him and a couple girls he loves safe?
1. Chapter 1

She had called them all into her office for a meeting. Lassiter was surprised to see Henry and Gus were there as well.

"What's going on chief?" he asked.

"I know you're going to be angry but you must understand. Three years ago Abigail saw a murder take place and had to be put under protection. She didn't want to be alone though and he was the only one she trusted" Karen began.

Lassiter's eyes darkened. "Are you telling us Shawn Spencer is still alive?" he asks and she gives a nod.

"The only reason I am telling you Carlton is because they've been found out" she answers.

Juliet had covered her mouth with her hands when Karen nodded. She released them when Karen spoke again.

"So you want Carlton and I to protect them?" she asked and Karen gave another nod.

Juliet nodded back and Karen could see hurt in her eyes. "Please understand Juliet, I wasn't trying to betray you" she said.

"When do we leave chief?" Juliet asked. Karen gave a small sigh and gave her the address.

"Just don't expect him to be the same Shawn" she said.

"How can I Karen? I thought I buried him three years ago" she answered coldly and walked out of the room.

_**Well that's an interesting prologue huh? I know I should stop starting new stories but the ideas just keep coming. I'll try and update this and some others when I have time and ideas. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn knew they were all coming as soon as he hung up with Karen. He paced the floor as he wondered what he'd say to them.

"Daddy? Are you okay?" a little voice asked and he stopped. The six year old girl gazed curiously and worriedly at her father. Shawn moved to her and scooped her up into his arms.

He walked to the couch and sat down placing his child comfortably in his lap. He then picked up the picture frame lying on the coffee table.

"Elizabeth, I am going to be honest with you" he began and she gave a small nod.

"We're in trouble again aren't we daddy?" she asked timidly. The child didn't know everything but she did know bad people were after them when she was pulled from school last year.

"Yes, it's why I was pacing. I called for help and these people in this photo are on their way to help keep us safe"

"But that's good daddy" Elizabeth pointed out and he nodded. "Yes, except these three here are good friends of mine and the man next to me is my dad and all of them thought I was dead for the last three years" he answered.

"What? Why would they think that?" Elizabeth asked. Her father gave a small sigh. "You were only a toddler when this all went down baby. Your mom and I had to escape so she set it up so that everyone thought we died in a car crash to escape some terrible people. Now they know we're alive and looking for us and I'm afraid of seeing my friends and family again" Shawn explained.

Elizabeth gave him a small kiss. "I'm sure it'll be fine daddy. But if they do get mean I'll distract them. Nobody stays mad when cute little me is around" she said and Shawn laughs.

"So true princess thank you" he answered as he kissed her back. He set her on the floor and told her to go play in her room.

An hour later the bell rang and she ran out of her room. She grabbed her dad's hand. "I'll come too daddy for your protection" she said and Shawn chuckled.

"You're the best Lizzie" he said and scooped her up again. He placed her on his hip and they answered the door.

"Shawn Spencer, we meet again" Lassiter said first when the door opened.

"Lassie! I bet you missed me" Shawn answered and the detective smirked at him. "Like I miss a toothache Spencer" he said and walked into the house.

"That's not nice Lassie! My daddy is the best" Lizzie said.

"I see you were busy while pretending to be dead" Lassiter commented.

"Yeah, because I love being on the run Carlton! It's been a blast these past three years never speaking to my family or friends! It's been a blast thinking every day I could lose Abigail again!" Shawn yelled.

Elizabeth cowered under his dad's voice. Henry quickly stepped in and tapped Shawn's shoulder.

"What?" Shawn hissed and Henry folded his arms. "You're an idiot son" he said and Shawn huffed.

"Gee, thanks dad! I knew I could count on you to put me down! It's just like old times yet again!" Shawn yelled.

"That's not my reason Shawn" Henry said calmly. Shawn gave him a skeptical look and Henry rolled his eyes. "Look at the girl Shawn" he reprimanded and Shawn eyes went wide.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry" Shawn said softly and gave her a hug. Henry touched Shawn's shoulder again but gently gripped it this time.

"Relax kid, I know you know there'd be tension but there is no reason to scare my granddaughter" he said.

Elizabeth pulled away at that and wiped her eyes with her hands. "You're my grandpa?" she asked and Henry nodded. "I sure am sweetheart. What is your name princess?" he asked gently.

"I'm Elizabeth Madeline Spencer but that's only if I'm in big trouble. If I'm not in trouble I like being called Lizzie" she said.

"She sounds just like her old man" Gus commented.

"Hey pal, I'm really…" Shawn started and Gus held up his hand. "It's fine Shawn, I'm angry at the situation not with you" he said and Shawn nodded.

Lizzie went to her grandfather so Shawn could hug his best friend. Juliet was the only one now standing outside.

"Hi Jules" he called to her but she didn't even look at him.

"I think I'll go search for a hotel Carlton. I think you guys can handle the protection without me" she said and looked past Shawn to Lassiter.

"Sure" he called out and she walked back down the driveway. Shawn gave a quick look to Henry who nodded. Shawn then raced after Juliet but she got into the driver side first and locked the doors before he could climb into the passenger side.

"You know I'll climb onto the roof Jules. You seen me jump onto a moving vehicle and hang on" he shouted as he knocked on the glass. The door then reluctantly unlocked but Juliet still wouldn't look at him.

"I'm sorry Jules" he started.

"It's detective O'Hara to you Mr. Spencer" she responded with a cold tone.

"That's not fair Jules!" Shawn cried and she turned her icy look onto him and it made the hairs on his arm stand up.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why should I be fair Shawn? I thought you died three years ago and since then I've been burdened with guilt for never forgiving you!" Juliet cried.

Shawn gave a sigh and looked at his hands. "I'm sorry for that Juliet" he said quietly. Before she could respond his eyes were on her again. "But please don't act like you're the only one whose suffered!" he snapped.

"Oh yeah, it must have been terrible having Abigail back and raising a beautiful girl with her" Juliet muttered.

Shawn gave her a hurt look. "If you think that then obviously you don't me at all detective" he said bitterly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. He only stared at her for a moment. Then he sighed and put his hand on the car door and pulled it open.

"If you don't know Jules then you really don't know me" he said and got out of the car. She quickly got out too and ran around the car to stop him.

"You…" she said and stopped.

"Me…?" Shawn asked but his smile spoke a different sentence.

She gave him a small smile back and threw her arms around his neck. He embraced her back and it lasted a few seconds.

She then pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I've missed you Spencer" she says and he smiles. "Back at you O'Hara" he says and they hug again.

She pulls away after a minute with a sad look. "I'm still mad at you though" she says and walks back to her car.

"Jules..."

"I'm sorry Shawn. I hugged you because I really am happy to see you again. I just can't forgive you right away. Before you disappeared you really hurt me with your lies and now I feel like I'm being decieved all over again" she says.

"Jules..."

"Don't give me the sad puppy dog eyes Shawn. I really can't just forgive you right now, its all too soon and too much for me" she says. She gets into her car and he watches her drive off with a sad look.

"Get inside Spencer! I can't believe I am being forced to babysit you" Carlton calls out. Shawn gives a low chuckle but quickly goes back into the house. "Can't you be nice and just admit you missed me Lassie" he says.

"Like I miss a toothache" he mutters. Shawn's face makes him slightly regret his words. "Really Lass? I've been gone three years and this is how we meet up again?" he asks and Lassiter shrugs.

"I never said you and I were friends Spencer. You're the annoying wannabe detective who always interferes" he retorted.

"I am a psychic who uses his powers for good Lassie. I've solved a lot of crime" he countered.

"I've solved them just as well without you" Lassiter replies.

Shawn's face falls a bit. "So you really didn't miss me?" he asks. "Yeah, I missed you Spencer" Lassiter says. Shawn's face perks up a bit but Carlton had to bring him back down again.

"I missed you like I missed having a toothache" he finishes and Shawn's face falls into a frown. Carlton can see he's hurt his feelings but his pride won't let him apologize. "

Fine, call Juliet and tell her to go back home and that you'll meet her there. I'd hate to be such a burden to you both!" Shawn snaps.

"Shawn..."

"No Carlton! I'd never kick you when you're down! You have no idea how much its hurt me the last three years being a ghost! But you and Jules just have to make it worse don't you! Well I don't need this headache! Goodbye Lassiter" Shawn hisses and storms off for his bedroom.

Gus flinches when they hear its door slam. Gus is glad Katie took Henry upstairs to her bedroom to play. He watched Lassiter silently and was amazed when the man sat on the couch.

"What? I have a job to do Guster and I'm going to do it" he snaps.

"Shawn is right you know Lassie. He's bailed your butt out of a lot of screwups and you treat him like dirt"

"I didn't really mean it Guster. Truth is I sorta did miss that pain in the ass" Lassiter mutters. "Not like a toothache either" he adds quietly.

"Then tell him Lassie" Gus prompts. "Maybe later" Lassiter mutters as he sits back and turns on the tv.

Gus gives a long sigh. This was going to be a long week.


End file.
